happy new year
by Shilpam56
Summary: nothing to say much, just have look, dont forget to review.. :) (posting again, was having problem)
1. Chapter 1

Whole team was present with tear, all were smiling, but tear were flowing continuously…

Why would not tear flow? After all, today two senior inspectors, the heart and soul of cid Mumbai became ACP. Both refused, but team and ACP Pradyuman, who is now DCP, forced them to accept their promotion, most deserve promotion….

ACP Abhijeet and ACP Daya, all were feeling proud to be juniors of them….

But our duo were sad, because, their this post has made them shift,

Daya would be ACP of Mumbai, and Abhijeet will be ACP of Nashik….

Acp who is now DCP Pradyuman and Salunkhe understood duos feeling, so to lighten the environment…

Pradyumna:-To Daya, aab to finally tumhe paper work se chutkara mill hii gaya….. aab Acp jo ban gaye, sab junior se karwAbhijeet smilled, while Daya with shyness smilled….

Salunkhe to said in teasing Abhijeet

Salunkhe:-"Chalo, aab Mere lab mai shanty rahega….. na ACP aayega…ooo sorry na DCP Pradyuman aayega, na Abhijeet…aacha hai…"

Abhijeet chukled,

Abhijeet:-"Aain, aa.. aa aap kehne kya cahate ho Dr ssahab?"

And team finally burst out laughing….

Abhijeet:-"Kya sir, aaj bhi aap mere tang khich rahe ho?" bit emotional….

Salunkhe:-"Aare, kya baat hai, Abhijeet ke aakho mai aasu?"

Pradyuman bit angrily:-"haaa, Abhijeet tum chodo mat use, aur kya bola tune?, mai nahi aaunga? Aab to roz aaunga mai,"

And again bit thing changed…..

All officers were bit enjoying among them self, where as Abhijeet was watching bureau… this is the place, where he grew… yes he grew, after memory loss, he came here, not remembering anything, and this bureau slowly became his house, and now after so many years, he is leaving, not willingly, but he has learned, things which comes go away one day…..

Daya:-"Kya hua boss?,kuch jyada hi …" he kept incomplete, knowing it's not time to say..

Abhijeet:-"Yaar ye jaga ko bohoth miss karunga….tujhe bhi yaar…"

Daya too became emotion, but he controlled…

Daya:-"Aare, tujhe kya yaad ayega?, tere saath to Tarika jii bhi to aa rahi hai….."

Salunkhe bit angry whispering(, enough sound to be here by all):-"Khud to jara raha hai, saath mai mere assistant ko bhi lekar jaa raha hai…"

Abhijeet naughtily:-"Kya Salunkhe sahib, kya bolle aapne? Kuc sunai nahidiya"(smirk)

Salunkhe angrily:-"tumhe kuch nahi bolla hai… samjhe…" moving towards Tarika

Salunkhe:-"Tarika, agar jya disturb kare na, to sidha mujhe bata dena, mai dekh lunga…"

Tarika :-"jii sir…"

Purvi:-"Waise sir, time 10 baj rahe hai, kisse ko khana hai? "

Daya jumping:-'Ha bhook to laga hai, chalo na hptel chal kar aaj hum sab party karte hai…."

Abhijeet slapping his head:-"hey bhagwan, isse khan eke naam se hi nach raha hai….. "

Daya:-"kyu koi problem hai?"bit angrily

Sachin supporting Daya:-'Ha sir, waise bhi party banna hi cahiye, aakhir aap dono ACP bane ho, aur ACP sir aaj DCP ban gaye…"

Shreya:-"aur uss Chitrolle ke retirement ke bhi…"

Chitrole coming :-"Kya? Mere retirement ke party?"

All became silent

Salunkhe:-"Jabhi iske naam lete hai, wok aha se tapakta hai?"

Chitrole:-'Aaise hi DCP nahi bana tha…. Sab sunai de raha hai"

Pradyuman:-"Kya baat hai sir? Aap yaha?"

Chitrole:-"Kyu? Retirement ho gaya to aapne officer se milne nahi aa sakta?"

Daya:-'"Sir, ye kya hai?"(pointing toward his shoulder"

Chitrole seeing towards direction:-"kya hai?"

Daya coming towards chitrole, and plucked one hair from Chitrole's head….

Daya:-"Yee"

Chitrolle:-"Aaaa, Daya, tum ACP ban gaye to kya aaise karoge? Ye harkat tumhe"

Abhijeet cutting him:-"sir, aapke baal lagana hai na MUSEAM mai, iss liye…"

Chitrolle more angrily:-"Abhijeet tum…"

Pradyuman controlling his laugh:-"Sir, jane digiye na, aaj ke din to aap bhi humare hasi mazak mai samil ho jayie…."

Chitrole:-"ooo ha, Pradyuman, tum to aab DCP ban gaye ho….(Looking towards Abhijeet) tum aab ACP ban gaye ho, ye post iss desh ke bohoth hi izzat dar post hai, khash kar cid ke…. Aapne duty hummesha imanderi se karna…(Now to Daya) aur tum, darwaja torneke saath aab, aur satark aur aauur jyada active bhi rehana padega(now looking towards whole team) aur tum sab , aaj mai bohoth fakar se keh sakta hu, mere under tum sab the, mujhe aaj naaz hai tum sab ke upar…"

All became emotion, and all said shouting

Thank you sir"

Freddy standing aside came forward, towards duo first:-"Sir, aapko yaad hai, aap dono jab aaye the, mai bhi tha?, aap dono ko promotion milta gay, par mujhe nahi…  
>janta hu, mujhmai wo kabil nahi hai, jo aap dono pai hai… par sir, mere taraf se ye toffa ligiye plzzzz…."<p>

Duo look each other, and then both hugged Freedy…..

Then Rajat came:-"Sir, mai to naya hu, par iss kitne din mai aap dono ne, mujhe aaise apne liya, jaise mai bhi kaafi saal se hu"

And then one by one, gave their gift to duo…

Then duo looked each other, and nodded, every one became confused, but both came near DCP Pradyuman , and bowed to take blessing

Daya:-"Sir, aaj hum job hi hai, sirf aapke under guidance mai hai"

Abhijeet:-"aap ne sirf duty mai hii nahi, balki personel life mai bhi humme ek asli pita ke tarah sambhale ho"

Both forwarded one small frame, having team photo…

"Sir, humsab aapke waja se yaha hai….thank you sir…

By saying this, all picked Pradyuman on shoulder, and started shouting…..

Chitrole:-"Aare, mai bhi hu yaha"

Pankhaj went near him, and picked him up, and started enjoying together with all team members….

Then every one moved towards food section, which they made for party….

After food,

All gather towards Chitrole, who called every one

Chitrole:-"Maine aaj yaha bulaya kyu ki, ye mera last speech rahega, Pradyuman aab iss desh tere hawale… aur baki sab, maine aab tak tum logo se jitney batamize kiye, uss sab ke liye the dil se maafi mangna cahata hu"

Pradyuman:-"aare chitrolle sahib?"

Chitrole rubbing his happy tear:-"Jate jate, sach mai kehne se mazbur hu, tum log jaise team kahi nahi dekha hai… Abhijeet, mai HQ se baat kiya hai, wo log dekhenge, aur tumhe yaha wapas transfer kar denge…."

Abhijeet just came and hugged him, seeing this, all came and hugged together….

And then Chitrole left the place….

After talking, all felt tired, and wanted to go home…

Abhijeet:-"Sab log jane se pahele, hum ek bar samne wale park mai chalet hai…."

Pradyuman:-'Kyu Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet:-"Chaliye na sir"

All went near park, and went towards back side, from wwhere bit sea can be seen,

Abhijeet gave every one small bag

Daya:-"Boss, kya hai ye?"

Abhijeet:-"khol ke dekh na…"

All opened it, and saw, that was seeds…

Freedy:-"seeds?"

Abhijeet while planting:-"Aaj to mai yaha se jaa raha hu, lekin pata hai, haar saal mai aaunga yaha, iss pedh ko dekhunga, kitne bada ho raha hai…, aur yaha tum sab ke pedh dekh kar yaad karunga, ki humne kitne maze kiye the ek saath," with smile

Every one rubbed their teary eyes, and started planting….

After planting, all team member came towards Abhijeet

Pradyuman:-"har saal mai bhi aaunga, iss paal ko fir se jine ke liye…"

And every one said "hum bhi aayenge, cahe kahi bhi ho, saal ke ending mai hum zarur ek saath yaha millenge,,,"

**PRESENT 2015**

Every one, rubbing there happy tear….

Pradyuman:-"Abhijeet, thanks, iss yaade ke liye…. Cahe kuch bhi ho, hum wapas se aaj ek saath hai…"

Abhijeet:-"Aare, sir?"

Daya:-"ha boss, iss jhad dekho, kaise itne jaldi bade ho rahe hai, hum ne lagaye hai… yaha ke kitne jhad kat diye gaye, lekin humara dekho, sab se bade, aur sabse mazbut hai…"

Tarika:-"Kyu ki ye akele nahi hai… ye ek saath hai"

Freedy:-"Bilkul humare tarah…."

Sachin:-"Cahe kahi pai bhi ho, lekin man mai vishwas hai, koi hai humara"

Rajat:_"koi intejer kar rahe hai humara"

Purvi bit angry:-"kisse ko datna bhi hai…"

Every one look her, and seeing her watching Abhijeet, with hand hang on his shoulder, due to bullet hit on his shoulder…..

And Abhijeet hand his head down….

AUTHORS NOTE….

Hello guyz, kisse ko yaad hai mera?(Fully shielded)

I know, main mera story aadha chod kar bhag gaya hu, but..

Ammm… kuch bolne ka matlap nahi, my mistake….

Aacha aab jo jo cahate hai, mai mera story continue karu, plzz review mai bata do…

And also read this one and review(plzz ignore spell mistake)...

(Bohoth din baad aaya, want encourage to come back,so review jyada do….)

lastly guyz... one request...

if possible, today plant one small tree near y house, inany open space,

lets attempt to make this planet greenary... if we start, then other we start...

so let us be first...

thank you guys...


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note

Guyz,

what happened. ...

Only 5 reviews? ?

Kisse ko pasand nahi aaye kya?

ya sab gusse hai?

Plzzz give review about 1 st chapter...

and should I continue my other story?


End file.
